justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20170617152921
I guess since I've seen each of them enough, I'll give a rating for each song on the main tracklist so far, starting from my least favorite to my favorite. '11) Naughty Girl '- This one is my least favorite because among the new tracks, this one is the least innovative. The routine is basic arabian arm waving, which I have seen so much of in the past with litte change between each song that does it, like Fatima, Leila, and the alternate routines of Lean On and Fancy. The song itself is repetitive in a boring way, which I think is a low for Beyonce. And this is just me, but as somebody who works in an area that plays Pop 2K all the time and is virtually sick of hearing it, I also think there were better Pop 2K choices, like Don't Stop The Music or A Thousand Miles. I guess there's still room for them, but this doesn't change how I feel about this song. '10) Make It Jingle '- I question this decision heavily. Why this kind of song, and why a specific song that is on the verge of being nonexistant? The dancing is the internet calls it cringy. I like Christmas songs as much as the next guy, but this is not what they should be doing with it. The only thing keeping this song from being my least favorite is how energetic and lively it is, which is what Just Dance stands for, and there's something I love about having Gold Moves in close proximity to one another. '9) Chantaje '- I've bashed on songs like this in the past, but even I have to admit that they did good with this one compared to past ones. It is somewhat catchy, especially towards the end, and the moves look fun. It's still not very high because I still don't like Latino songs, and unlike everyone else, I'm rather sick of Shakira. But I recognize the male coach (not by name, but I've seen him in routines I love, like Love Me Again and Shut Up And Dance) and it gives this song a slight edge. '8) Side To Side '- I'm just going to say it outright; I hate this song. It's not Ariana's worst song, and she's still my favorite pop artist, but to me, Nicki's parts don't do the song any favors, and the beat is just something I can't get behind. And it baffles me to think that Ubisoft doesn't think that Focus is a higher priority when it's her best song aside from the ones they've already included. However, I have to admit that the routine looks pretty cool. They did the best they could with the dances, and the concept reminds me of Never Gonna Give You Up and Wherever I Go. I'll give it a chance, but the song is still garbage to me. '7) Daddy Cool '- They're really serious about the Panda, aren't they? I mean, the Panda is still by far the best coach, but just because it's not yet a dead horse doesn't mean you should continue beating it. They should be reserving the Panda for the more iconic tracks like they've been doing, like with I Gotta Feeling, Don't Stop Me Now's alternate, and most recently The Way I Are. That aside, the song is cool and I guess the Panda helps it, but I'm starting to become afraid that this is the byproduct of running out of pre-millennial tracks they can use. I hope this isn't the best 1900s song they have for this game. '6) 24K Magic '- This is a reverse case from Side To Side; love the song, can't say the same about the routine. Like literally everybody else, I predicted that this song would be in the game, and the pre-E3 hint they provided was a dead giveaway. And it's the perfect song for the game; it just could have been executed better. I get that this is a popular song that everyone is gonna want to dance to, so they have to make it easy to perform, but it's so basic and slow that a long-time player like me isn't going to have much fun with it. It'll grow on me the same way Into You did after I thought the routine didn't do it much justice, but for now I'm moving forward with slight disappointment. '5) Bubble Pop! '- What is this song? Why are they still including K-Pop songs? Is that the girl from PSY's popular music videos? Who cares? There are hot girls and bright colors. For real though, this song is another case of gold coming out of something nobody knew they wanted. It's catchy, the asthetic fits the song perfectly, and I can already tell this will be fun to dance to. Actually, I'm glad this is K-Pop, because I almost made the mistake of believing this was another Pop 2K song; it looked and sounded like it at first. Besides, as far as K-Pop goes, all we've had so far is PSY (discounting side series') and this is a nice change of pace. '4) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) '- Nobody was expecting this one, right? It's not just me? Kind of like with 24K Magic, I'm kind of on the fence on how slow the moves are, but I think the rest of the routine makes up for it greatly. I've heard people complain that this is a dance meant for two people and is unfriendly to solo dancers, but I don't see the logic in that. First off, that's the point of any duet. Second off, that's the point of this song in general. Third off, I don't see how it's more awkward or difficult to dance to this alone than any other duet. I remember doing the same with Careless Whisper and Bailando and still having a lot of fun. And this song is arbitrarily better than both of them. And you have to admit the gimmick behind P2 is clever and executed well; switching out the dancer whenever the verse changes. It looks smoother than transitions of the past, like with Moves Like Jagger or Safe And Sound, and it's a more engaging way of doing it. And unlike Daddy Cool, the Panda has a more comfortable home here, however brief his stay is. '3) Rockabye '- This is one of those songs that constantly comes up on the radio, but I neither love or hate it because I hardly realize it's there, kinda like Hold My Hand. But now that Just Dance is forcing me to listen to it, I have to admit it's a good song. And what can I say? I'm a sucker for duets like this, and unlike most, I'm a fan of the designs of the coaches. The background is kind of an overdone theme of vibrant colors and an asthetic that looks like frame-by-frame paintings, but I suppose there's nothing wrong with blending in. I can't say much else other than I look forward to actually dancing to it. '2) Love Ward '- Yeah, that's right. I put the song that most of you seem to hate in my second favorite spot. I understand why everybody hates it; Hatsune Miku is getting old to you people and this doesn't feel like one of her more coherent songs. But we don't love J-Pop because of how easy it is to understand what they're doing or saying; we love the adorable designs and music choices that American's wouldn't dare to make, and all of it is reflected in this routine. It almost feels like the opening to an anime I watch on a regular basis. Many of you think she stole the look from Toxic, but A, that coach doesn't own the look, and B, Miku wears it better. The only thing I don't like about the routine is P1 and P2; I think this would be better as a solo verses a trio. '1) Automaton '- It's this kind of song that keeps me playing Just Dance. The songs that completely separate themselves from the others on pure visuals; a coach that doesn't look like a clothing store mannequin and doesn't need a chroma key, which make the dances look more fluent. This song was a hit for me once I looked it up and listened to it all the way through. It's ridiculously catchy and once again, the visuals are phenomenal. The dance moves are somewhat basic, but still manage to stand out. I find that the best Just Dance routines are the ones I don't see coming, so I can't moderate my expectations and I leave plenty of room to be amazed. Automaton is a solid reminder to me why I started playing Just Dance and why I still am; because it shows me where the music culture is headed and shows me many ways to enjoy my dancing hobby. A bit sentimental and could technically be applied to any other song, but to me this is my kind of routine, and I sure as hell don't get it from Naughty Girl.